fancharacterworldfandomcom-20200213-history
A Day as a Demigod...
Demigods have learned to experience weird things, but can they handle it all? Join in on their daily life in Camp Halfblood. Their adventures? You decide! Characters Demigods Talon (ShelatheWolf) Percy (ShelatheWolf) Annabeth Leo Crystal (Crystal1999) Siria (ShelatheWolf) Sabrina (Crystal1999) Fang (ShelatheWolf) Iggy (ShelatheWolf) Matt (ShelatheWolf) Piper (Crystal1999) Gods/Goddesses Airis (Crystal1999) Apollo Zeus Immortals Chiron Mortals Rachel Flock Max (ShelatheWolf) Angel Nudge Gazzy Summer Begins... Talon swooped downwards and spread her wings, hovering over Camp Halfblood. It was the first day of summer, and Talon flew in early to beat the crowd. Normally, she would already be there, being a year-round camper sometimes, but she was up in Maine visiting her mom. She dived down and flew into the Zeus Cabin, and then swooped up to the bed she built in the rafters. Since the statue of her dad always creeped her out, especially with his stern, disapproving glare, she built into a the ceiling a little 'nest'. Talon let Jason have Thalia's spot, and she felt more comfortable in the air anyways. After making sure all of her stuff was there, she walked out of her cabin, admiring the quietness of dawn, savoring it until all of the other campers pile in later. "Hey Talon!" said a voice suddenly from behind. Startled, she jumped up and whipped around, pulling out her sword. However, she lowered it once she saw the laughing boy behind her. "Relax, I'm not a monster," Percy laughed, "I won't pull those kind of practical jokes until later on this summer." "Hi, Percy," Talon sighed as she transformed her sword back into a silver bracelet. "I was enjoying how quiet it was until you showed up." "It's good to see you, too," Percy grinned. Siria walked out of the Apollo Cabin and stretched. "Hi, Talon. Hi, Percy," she yawned. "What's up?" Percy nodded. "Do you guys wanna do something before the summer campers come?" "Do what?" a shadowy figure emerged from the black obsidian cabin. "I dunno," Percy amitted, "Hey Fang, do you have any ideas?" Fang shook his head, "I just woke up. I heard you guys talking and wanted to check it out." "Let's just walk around and explore the woods," Talon suggested, "Once the campers come, Chiron will have us booked with activities to help lead." Siria shrugged, "Fine by me." They took off into the forest, the dawn light lighting the way. They wandered through, traveling up the creek. Fang looked around, still admiring the life in the planet. After his planet died, he had stumbled across this world and discovered he was a demigod. He went back and forth for a while, but then the flock found out too. However, since they were 2% bird, the mist didn't affect them. They then left their dead planet and moved here to live at camp. Just then, his razor sharp vision spotted something down the creek. He nudged Talon, who also had good vision. "What's that?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes. "It's too small to be a monster that roams these woods, but you can never be sure..." The thing got up and walked over towards them. As it got closer, the group of demigods realized it was their friend Crystal. "Hi guys!" she said, coming over to stand by them. Percy looked confused. "I could've sworn that you were still in bed when I left..." he scratched his head. "Well, I wasn't. I was out here before dawn." she said. "I wonder how many new campers we will get this summer..." Percy just cocked his head, trying to figure out what was in Crystal's bed. "I know, there gets to be so many of them..." Talon trailed off, remembering the crowds of demigods, half of which of no clue what their doing, roaming around the camp. "So are you enjoying the last bit of peace until they arrive? 'Cause that is what we were doing." "Yeah. I mean, every single new camper is going to be walking around camp gawking, saying "What's that?" every five seconds. I'm just glad that my cabin never gets newbies." "Yep." Fang, Percy, and Talon all agreed that it was nice, but Siria just sighed. "Well, Apollo boys snore," Siria groaned, "and there is always a good amount of people in there." "Yeah, I wouldn't know," Talon stated, "I'm normally alone expect when Jason visits." "I know what you mean," Crystal said. "Percy snores like a Cyclopes." "What?!?" he cried indignantly. "I only snore when I don't have dreams, and I can't be that bad. Trust me, I've slept with Tyson before." "Percy, my bed vibrates, and I sleep as far away from you as possible." Crystal said. "Well, lately I haven't had as many dreams, so you'll have to deal with it." "Umm, guys," Fang interrupted, "It's almost time for breakfast, the campers will be here soon." "Yeah, and I actually like breakfast because it is the only meal without Mr.D" Crystal said. "Well come on, then," Fang flapped his dark wings and flew off towards the pavillion, followed by Talon. "Meet you there!" she called back. "Well, I guess we better catch up," Percy stated as he started towards the main part of camp. When they arrived to get their breakfast, demigods already started to flood into the camp. Talon landed in the opening by the fire, then was promptly tackled. "Get off my you freak!" She rolled over and was about to kick her attacker off, when she saw his laughing face. "Hey Talon," Matt smiled, "Long time, no see." "Oh, hey Matt!" Talon got up and ruffled his hair. Crystal walked over, a smile on her face. "Hey Matt! Long time no see." "Crystal!" He wriggled himself free of Talon and ran over to tackle her. "Come on, I'm starved. Let's go eat." Percy walked up towards the pavillion, then motioned to Fang. "Let's go before it gets to crowded. We need to remind the newbees that our tables are empty for a reason." Siria spotted Zach struggling with a duffle bag, then ran over to him. "Here, I'll get that for you." She tossed the bag in the cabin. He whipped around to face her. "Siria! It's been so lonely at the house without you!" "Oh, I bet it was still interesting with you around," Siria commented, "Come on, let's go eat." Airis appeared next to them in a blinding white flash. "Hey guys!" "Ahhh!" Siria screamed. "You've got to stop doing that!" "Airis! It's you!" Zach hugged her, forgeting that she was a goddess. She stiffened. "Zach? Remember that I told you Zeus would forbid me to come down to earth if you kept hugging me like that," she reminded him, gently pushing him away. "Oh, right," he said sheepishly, backing away. "Hey Airis," Siria said, "Are you sure its a good idea to show up with all the new and not-as-experienced campers roaming around?" "Well, not really, but Zeus told me to make sure that Mr.D got up to welcome the new campers, but after what happened last time...,well let's just say it's not fun to get turned into a dolphin." Airis shuddered. "What is it with him and dolphins, anyway? I know that he's always threatening to turn Percy into one," Siria wondered. "Anyways, I like scaring the newbies," she said, rubbing her hands together. Siria rolled her eyes. "Well, we're going to get breakfast. You can go drag Mr. D out and make sure he doesn't turn a camper into a dolphin." She walked up the hill, followed by Zach. Once she reached the pavillion, she saw that it was a wreck. Chiron galloped around showing kids to their tables, while trying to stop the Hermes kids from slinging food. Percy and Crystal sat at their table alone, shooing away the overflows that tried to sit there. Chiron was so busy, he didn't even notice that the Hades table was gone. Several of Aphrodite's newer children dragged the table away to make more room. Fang, the only son of Hades present at the moment, realized that his table was gone and went to retrieve the table. "Um, I know you're new, but that's my table," he jerked his head slightly towards the displaced table. A young blond stared at him defiantly. "Who died and made you Zeus? You don't need a whole table, you can go eat in the dirt. Who are you anyways?" Fang's dark eyes peered down at the girl, as if he was deciding how far he should drop kick her. "I am a son of Hades," he said carefully, "That is my table." Obviously not knowing who she was dealing with, she retorted, "Then you should love eating in the dirt!" Fang took a step foward, but fought the urge to smack her. "This is not an ordinary camp, you should give the table back," he growled quietly, hating the fact that some new camper thought that she could do whatever she wanted. Piper walked over and sighed. "Susan, give Fang back the table. I already told you that we get ONE table." she said, a layer of charmspeak drifting over her voice. "Okay," Susan said in a trance, "Here you go." She motioned for Fang to take the table. "Thanks," Fang told Piper, as he dragged his table back to its spot and sat down. After breakfast, Chiron motioned his "senior" campers, Percy, Crystal, Talon, Fang, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and Siria, over to him. "Now, as you know, we have a lot of new campers," he started, glancing at Percy, "and not all of them are used to this. I'm going to need you guys to lead some of the activities. Percy, you can continue to teach sword fighting, but let Talon help you because there are more. Annabeth can assist me in teaching Greek, and Piper, you may help by organizing the groups, showing them where they need to be. Fang, help Max and the nymphs oversee other activities such as running and the chariot races, and to teach the techniques of the battlefield. Crystal, you can teach horseback and pegasus-back riding. Just make sure no one rides Blackjack unless he behaves. He tends to only like Percy and you. Siria, watch over the archery lessons, javelin throw, and infirmary when I'm not there. And Leo, I'm going to need you to fit the campers with weapons. Any questions?" "Nope," Crystal said. "Whe got this." "Good." Chiron trotted away. "We'll start in the morning," he called over his shoulder. "Well," Percy stated, "This is going to be fun." Nightmares in Training "No!" Percy yelled at the son of Aphrodite, "You hold the sword by the handle, not the blade!" Percy corrected the honey-blond boy and took the sword away before he hurt himself. Right then, one of Clarrises' half brothers pounced on his back with his spear. He twisted around to hold Riptide in a defensive stance, while still trying to teach the kid how to hold a sword. "Talon!" he hollered, "Could you help me out for a sec?" Two of Ares' sons were now trying to pummel him, while a daughter of Nemesis laughed, and a mob of Hermes' kids tore through the arena. Talon dived down and landed in the middle of the arena, spreading her wings out attimidatingly. "Everyone! Stay still and get off the water boy!" she screamed at them. Some of the kids froze immediantly, while the others, like the sons of Ares, relunctantly backed off. However, a son of Hermes leaped onto her back throwing her off balance. The chaos then continued. "I wonder if the others are having this much trouble," she muttered to herself. Crystal ducked out of the way before she got trampled by a pegasus. "Hey, watch out!!" she yelled at the son of Ares who had taken one of the pegasi out of his stable. Right when they got into the stables, two of the sons of Hermes (who were a lot like the Stoll brothers) had opened all the stable doors while her back was turned, and now the stables were in total chaos. The Aphrodite kids were running around screaming about their hair and nalis, while the Hermes and Ares kids had tried to harness the pegasi. Several of the demigods got kicked in the face by Blackjack while they were trying to mount him. Crystal, can we run them all over? ''Blackjack asked "No!!!" she yelled, causing most of the demigods to stare at her. "Are you talking to the horse?" one of the Aphroditie kids asked. ''HORSE???? Who are they calling a HORSE? I'm no horse. Are you sure I can't pummel them? Crystal gritted her teeth. "Yes. I. Am. Now if you all don't shut up and stop acting like the Party Ponies, I will tell the pegasi to run over you." She said, hands on her hips. I wonder if the rest are having this much trouble? Siria ducked a stray arrow. A young daughter of Demeter gripped the bow too tightly, causing it to quiver in her hands. She pulled out another arrow and sent it flying right towards a daughter of Aphrodite, who trembled at the sight of it coming right at her. "Duck!" Siria yelled, pouncing on the girl as the arrow flew over their heads. "Sorry!" the daughter of Demeter called. "Fire in the hole!" Siria looked up to see a son of Hermes shoot the arrow into the sky. It rocketed upward, then fell down towards a guy, a son of Nemesis, who lined up the bow to shoot. The arrow just barely missed him, but it caused him to jerk back and miss the shot. "I'll get you for that!" he growled, hurtling himself towards the Hermes kid. Siria shot an arrow inbetween the two guys to stop them, but then had to throw herslelf onto the ground to miss more stray arrows. "I wonder if Chiron ever had this much trouble," she thought aloud. Fang hurtled himself at a girl who was about to be crushed by a chunk of a boulder. In combat practice, a son of Hecate blew up a boulder, causing it to rain down rocks on confused kids. About half of them had their instincts kick in but the others were frozen in shock and wouldn't move. Max swooped down and plucked up a son of Athena who was about to be crushed, much to his dismay. "Put me down, you freak!" he half-growled, half-shrieked. "Your welcome, for saving you," Max replied tartly as she roughly dropped him on the ground. She landed next to me once all of the boulders landed. "This is a big bunch," she noted, and then looked up at him. "I'm glad you're with me, though. Fang nodded, but then was tackled by a son of Ares. Another one took on Max. "And you are supposed to teach us how to fight?" the boy on Fang laughed. "You two are jokes! Are you even demigods? If you are, then your parent must be a joke!" Max bucked the guy on her off, bringing her foot around, landing it hard on his chest. She flipped him over and twisted his arm behind his back. "I may not be a demigod, but I ain't no nymph. I can kick your butt so hard that you would wish that you were in Tarterus!" she spat. Fang then twisted his body around and heaved the boy off of him. The boy got up and was about to lunge, but Fang swiftly moved behind him and drop-kicked him. "My father, Hades," he retorted, as he jutted a rock up out of the ground, knocking the boy off balance again, "is not a joke." The two boys ran back, grudgingly accepting defeat. "Now," Max announced, "Are you ready to learn, or do we need another demonstration?" The New Demigod That morning, Talon dragged herself out of her bed, having been exhausted from the previous day's events. Fighting is one thing, but teaching demigods sword-fighting without hurting them? That was another. After breakfast, the demigods Chiron appointed had some free time before the day's activities started again. "That was fun," Percy said sarcastically. "Yeah, I just love having to teach kids you think that you're a freak," Fang rolled his eyes. "Well, at least you're not constantly in danger of being impaled!" Siria said. "Archery isn't exactly easy for most demigods." "Yeah, well, did you almost trampled by pegasi?" Crystal asked. "What did Blackjack do?" Percy questioned, knowing how mischievous his pegasus was. "Well, some of the newbies opened the stable doors and startled the pegasi. Some stupid Ares kid tried to get on Blackjack, and proceeded to almost run me over." Crystal said, sighing. Percy shook his head. "Blackjack can be angered easily." Leo looked like he had no sleep, with bags under his eyes. "And I though building the Argo II was hard work. Apparently, demigods are really picky about their weapons. It wasn't like when I made Fang's scythe-blade, everyone demands things from me that they don't need, then want in 5 minutes!" "What type of weapons did they ask for?" Crystal questioned. "A son of Hermes wanted a sword that can fold up into a penny and can make him faster. A son of Ares wanted a spear that could split open people just by touching them (which I don't trust him with). A daughter of Demeter wanted a seed that could open up as the weapon she wanted. I mean, I may be awesome, but I can't customize these kind of weapons for the whole camp, even if I thought it was a good idea, which I don't!" "AHHHHH!!" someone screamed from half-blood hill. Percy whipped his head around to look towards the direction of the hill. "Did someone wander outside the camp?" he wondered as he motioned the others to follow him towards the entrance. A girl was backed up against Thallia's pine tree, trying not to get bit in half by the tank sized hellhound poiesed in froont of her and trying to keep from getting bit by Peleus, the dragon guarding the golden fleece, at the same time. Category:Roleplays